In, for example, an office environment, various types of relatively rigid panels are used for different purposes. For instance, panels are used as partition walls or acoustic tiles. By providing such and other panels as light-emitting panels, further functionality can be added. Such functionality may, for example, include general illumination and controllable privacy for meeting rooms etc.
JP-2008/214966 discloses a light-emitting panel comprising a main body made of a transparent material which also forms multiple longitudinally extending ribs so that through holes are formed along the length of the panel. An illuminating device is inserted through the through hole from the edge of the panel to illuminate the ribs along the plane of the light-emitting panel.
The light-emitting panel according to JP-2008/214966 provides illumination. There, however, appears to be room for improvement of, for example, the uniformity of the light emitted by the light-emitting panel. There also appears to be room for improvement in terms of cost and mechanical stability of the light-emitting panel.